inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Crossword Arno
(Forward) |element= Wind |seiyuu= Kusumi Naomi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 005 (Chrono Stone)}} Dr. Crossword Arno (クロスワード・アルノ , Kurosuwādo Aruno Hakase) is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Appearance Dr. Arno is partially bald, with cream-coloured hair. He has bushy eyebrows and a bushy mustache of the same colour. He wears an eyepatch-like device on his left eye. He also wears a white/blue jacket, coupled with black shorts and white/blue shoes. Plot Game Dr. Arno is an expert in advocating the theory with multiple timelines and he also invented the method of entering into a wormhole. Anime A New Threat Dr. Arno first appeared in episode 5. He explained and parallel worlds and how time travel worked. Since no other member from Raimon seemed to understand his explanation, Yamana Akane simplified the explanation because of her interest in science fiction. He appeared again in episode 6, driving the Inazuma TM Caravan and said to Raimon to come in the Caravan to leave the match. He appeared another time in episode 7. He stopped by to confirm that Gouenji wore a Time Bracelet and somehow knew him. He explained that he was also trying to make a kind of antidote to save Endou Daisuke from the Chrono Stone. Sengoku Era In episode 12, he appeared again and explained why Shindou couldn't Mixi Max with Oda Nobunaga. The reason the Mixi Max couldn't work was that Nobunaga was too strong to be fused with Shindou. He said that Shindou had to train to become as strong as Nobunaga, and then master Keshin Armed. Jurassic Era He appeared again in episode 31, talking about Perfect Cascade. He also said to Fei that the situation is worse, as El Dorado was now using their ultimate team. Later, he explained that after knowing about Zanark Domain's failure against Raimon, El Dorado had previously passed the Time Paradox effects to Perfect Cascade. This meant that Fei and the others would need to beat them. King Arthur Era He reappeared in episode 35 to explain that traveling to a fictional world was different from time travels. He also added that they needed an artifact of King Arthur, after which Nanobana Kinako got King Arthur's crown. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 47, he successfully brought Endou Mamoru back to his real form. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Arno, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Veteran Toolbox (ベテラン工具箱, randomly dropped from Strange Hats (ヘンテコハッツ) at Inazuma Town's riverside) *'Item': Nosy Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped from Willings at shadow person's left taisen route) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained outside Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 136 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 114 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 61 *'Lucky': 105 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Gallery Crossword Habit Of Disappearing CS 7 HQ.png|Dr. Arno's habit of disappearing. Crossword explaining about Perfect Cascade CS32HQ.png|Dr. Arno explaining about Perfect Cascade. Arno CS 35 HQ.png|Dr. Arno saying that they need an artifact of King Arthur. Crossword's first appearance in the CS game.PNG|Dr. Arno first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. IG-07-027.png|IG-07-027. Arno's official art.gif|Dr. Arno's official art. Trivia *Dr. Arno has a habit of constantly appearing and disappearing. Category:Chrono Stone characters